


Marriage

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 4: Marriage





	Marriage

Había tenido un largo y agotador turno en el hospital y lo único que quería era colapsar en su cama una semana entera por lo menos. Arrastrando los pies logro llegar hasta su habitación, a pesar de su cansancio no se arrojó a la cama como había planeado en cambio se quedó en el umbral con una sonrisa boba mirando al hombre que dormía ahí, el tipo que poco a poco se adentró en su corazón, quien no juzgo su pasado ni crítico sus planes para el futuro sino que lo alentó a perseguirlos.  
Su esposo.  
Si años atrás le dijeran que durante un lapsus de impulsividad terminaría haciendo un viaje relámpago a Las Vegas para casarse con alguien que su padre no aprobaba le habría dicho a esa persona que no lo conocía, que él jamás haría algo así, mucho menos por alguien como Todd... pero como reza el dicho "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé" ignoro que aunque Bruce amara al descarriado Red Hood no apreciaba que estuviera en una relación romántica con su hijo de sangre.  
Cuando plantearon la posibilidad de casarse Bruce no tardó en mirarlos desaprobatoriamente, dijo que no creía que fueran lo suficientemente estables emocionalmente para eso, el matrimonio era una cosa seria y ellos eran demasiado volátiles como para llevar una sana convivencia; era mejor que esperarán a conocerse mejor (ignorando olímpicamente los años que llevaban de conocerse y trabajando juntos, incluso que Damian tenía dos meses viviendo con Jason).  
Esas palabras desconcertaron a los amantes, ¿qué quería decir?, ¿temía que sus discusiones escalara a las manos, que hubiera violencia en su relación? Le preguntaron pero no respondió. Poco a poco Bruce intento hacer que se separaran incluso le prohibió a Damian volver a ver a Jason y le ordeno que regresara a la mansión pero no funciono; Damian enfrentó a su padre, no dejaría a Jason y en un futuro se casaría con él, le gustará o no.  
Jason lo hacía feliz, ¿no era suficiente?  
Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentara algo realmente drástico así que decidieron adelantarse.  
No había sido algo elegante ni siquiera algo decente, pero aun así lo volvería a hacer (aunque podría prescindir de Elvis y los asistentes intoxicados); amaba a Jason, era lo único que importaba. ¿Qué más daba que su anillo de matrimonio era de acero inoxidable? ¿O que en la ceremonia no estuvo nadie de su familia?  
Se quitó los zapatos y con cuidado saco la almohada que su esposo tenía entre los brazos, inconscientemente Jason busco algo a que aferrarse encontrándose con el cuerpo de Damian, lo abrazo y siguió durmiendo Damian no tardó en hacer lo mismo.


End file.
